Toto, Too!
by sconnolly318
Summary: Originally written as an entry for the 'Off the Page' contest. After a fluke accident, Bella finds herself en route to the Emerald City- where self discoveries are made, and things aren't always what they seem. BxE, AU, Lemons. Please RxR.


**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: sconnolly318**  
Title**: Toto, too!**  
Book/Written Work**: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
**Summary**: After a fluke accident, Bella finds herself en route to the Emerald City- where self discoveries are made, and things aren't always what they seem.  
**Word Count**: 7368

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556

* * *

**A/N: **After this was posted and entered into the contest, I realized how unhappy I was with it. However, I didn't feel right editing it after it was already entered into the contest- as I saw that as a form of cheating. Now, however, since I lost spectacularly, I can edit this puppy all I want. ;-) It's my first fic, so I want it to be the best I can make it. Thanks for all who have read & reviewed- you guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. My birth certificate doesn't list my last name as Meyer, or Baum. _

* * *

"Thank you for tonight" I whispered into Edward's chest, snuggling myself closer.

"Anytime, love" he whispered back, kissing the top head and wrapping his arms tighter around me, as I lay across his lap on the couch.

I hated being in a bad mood around the Cullen family. For starters, I know it hurt Jasper to have to feel my emotions first hand. Alice and Emmett would then pout if their efforts to cheer me fell flat- and while always creative, sometimes it didn't always work as planned. This would in turn annoy Rosalie, because Emmett was not giving her his undivided attention. Carlisle and Esme would be the ever-attentive parents, concerned and genuinely worried about my well being. I always wondered if maybe the fact that there was someone within the house capable of creating tears was what caused them to react to me the way they did.

This is not even taking into account the ways my mood affected the love of my life.

Edward would always worry and brood- especially if the cause of my mood was something he could not control. He felt powerless, which was something he wasn't used to- being a vampire. Inevitably, Edward would blame himself. This would make me feel worse, and thus continues the cycle.

This is the reason I had not brought up today, June 10th. I first thought about it a week ago, while Alice and I were renting movies. After scanning the racks I ran across a children's classic movie display, with _Wizard of Oz_ featured prominently in the center.

I felt my heart break.

Growing up with Rene I was subjected to many unusual traditions and experiences. A free spirit at heart, there was no telling what we would be doing from one week to the next. One of her oddball traditions was Judy Garland day. On Judy Garland's birthday every year Rene would plait my hair 'ala Dorothy in Kansas, and we would stay in our pajamas all day watching Judy Garland movies. We would start with _Love Finds Andy Hardy_, and then listen to _Judy at Carnegie Hall_ while we made lunch. After many films (it always started and ended the same way- Rene only actually owned 2 Garland films. She preferred to use whatever was available at the video store for filler, saying it added variety.) we would always conclude with Oz. Always with Oz.

As soon as Alice saw me holding the movie, she knew (being Alice) that we would be here, tonight. She smiled, took my hand, and said that she and Edward would love to join me on Judy day this year.

And now here we are. After a full day, Alice and Jasper left before we put Oz on, Jasper not being able to take it anymore. Esme and Carlisle had a hospital function this evening, and afterward were leaving for the weekend. Rosalie, not wanting to watch me wallow in my human pity party, had been away all day hunting with Emmett. I don't think they were coming back at all this weekend either.

Around half-way through, right before the Cowardly Lion is found, the weather really started to pick up outside. An amused smirk was on my mouth as I leaned up to peck Edward on the lips. "Appropriate weather, is it not?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes, I suppose so" he replied, smiling crookedly. After turning my attention back to the movie for a little while, I noticed Edward's posture go rigid for a moment, before tapping me on the shoulder. "You may want to sit up love, we are about to have a visitor. It appears to just be Seth returning a game he borrowed from Emmett. Sit tight, I'll be right back." He kissed me on the top of the head before sitting me up beside him.

"Actually, I think I may step out there with you, after the Judy-athon I am feeling a little stiff. Stretching would do me good." I noted, standing up an squeaking as I stretched. "You go ahead, I am going to grab me a drink and meet you out there." Edward nodded, smiled at me, and headed to the door to meet Seth. On the way I could hear him answering his phone, assuring Alice the reason we dropped completely from her radar was due to Seth, that we were fine, and that we'd talk to her later.

After grabbing a bottlef water and heading for the door, I noticed that the wind was really picking up outside. There was thunder and lightning closing in, and I had no doubt that if it weren't for me, the Cullen's would be thoroughly enjoying a baseball game at the moment. Soon, after the wedding, and subsequent change, I would really be able to play with them. Edward and Seth (in his human form) were laughing and joking in the front yard while I watched from the porch.

"Bella!" Seth yelled out, "Come here and and say hi, girl!"

Edward met me at the bottom steps, and let me know he was going inside to get another game that Emmett was loaning Seth. Smiling, I ran up to Seth and gave him a big hug, reaching up and ruffling his hair. He gave a big throaty laugh, and spun me around. "We've missed you at the rez Bells, you too good for us now that Cullen put a ring on your finger?"

"Not at all Seth, I've just been busy with Alice with fittings and all, not to mention that, well, I think it may be a bit awkward there" I said softly, acknowledging the elephant (well, russet wolf, really) in the room.

"Nonsense Bella, you are always wel- Holy Shit!" Seth yelled, interrupting himself as he quickly spun me around and tried to move me out of the way. At that precise moment, a bolt of lightning struck one of the large oak trees that shaded the house, sending a gigantic portion of it hurdling our way. At some point Seth must have lost his footing, because I felt us falling to the ground, and Seth trying to turn us so he would absorb most of the impact from the tree. I could also hear Edward screaming my name. It was almost like things were going in slow motion.

At that point I felt something hit me, hard. I didn't know if it was Seth and I hitting the ground, the tree making contact, or Edward smashing into both of us in an attempt to get us out of the way. I tried to open my eyes, but I didn't seem to have the energy to. The last thing I remember is Edward calling my name.

* * *

Finally I opened my eyes after what seemed like hours. Stretching, I did a mental check to asses the damages, but surprisingly I felt good, really good. Looking around I was surprised to find myself alone in my room at Charlie's. I called for Edward and got no response. I thought this odd, because Edward was nothing if not protective- and considering the fall I had taken, I figured he wouldn't leave my side. Something must be wrong.

Peeking out the window I expected to see the Charlie's cruiser. Instead I did a double take. I must have taken a harder hit than I thought, because outside my window was Munchkin Land. The Munchkin Land. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Bella Swan has lost her mind.

Laughing at the irony, I stood up and looked down. Shocked at my appearance I ran to the bathroom to look in the full length mirror. "What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself, turning this way and that take it all in. I looked like a porn star version of Dorothy.

My hair was in pigtails, and my make up was dark. I had smoky eyes, and blood red lipstick. My 'dress', if it could be called that, consisted of a tight, white, push up bra top that showed off the massive amounts of the cleavage the bra was giving me, and a blue gingham halter dress that came under my breasts. The skirt of the dress flared dramatically at the hips, and stopped directly under my ass. As I turned around I noticed that if I were to bend over at all, my ruffled panties would show. Then I noticed the garter belt and white thigh highs. To top it off, I had on white stripper shoes. This would not work.

I ran back into my room trying to find more clothes, and to my horror, my both my closet and my dresser ware filled with replicas of the exact outfit I was wearing. There were no comfy t-shirts and sweat pants. I was royally fucked.

Sitting on my bed I put my head between my knees and took a deep breath. I finally came to the conclusion that this was all in my head, and as such I shouldn't worry about it. After all, wasn't Oz a dream for Dorothy? All I needed to do was make my way along the Yellow Brick Road, and then I'd be home. Home, with Edward. Suddenly this wasn't so bad. I had no repercussions in real life because this was all in my head. I knew that I had a vivid imagination, spurned by all the books I have read. I could handle this. I decided to embrace this for what it was, and enjoy myself. It couldn't hurt anything- or so I kept telling myself.

Standing back up, I squared my shoulders back, held my head high and walked back into the bathroom to face the mirror. The more I looked at myself, the more I liked my imagination. My breasts were a little fuller, and as much as I would never admit it in real life, my ass did look kind of good in these ruffle panties. I was almost sad that Edward couldn't read my mind and see what the hell it had now concocted- almost.

Walking downstairs I noticed a wicker picnic basket beside the door. Attached to it was a yellow post-it note which read:

"_Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies. Inside you will find supplies you will need along your journey- but only as you need them. Relax, and have fun. Love, Alice- the Good Witch of the North"_

I laughed aloud, scooped up my basket, and then opened the door to see what the hell my mind has gotten me into this time.

* * *

'_What. The. Fuck._' was all I could think when who, I could only assume, was supposed to be the Wicked Witch of the West showed up on her broom. In my demented head, she was not green- nor was she ugly. However, I was not about to mess with the sight that was Rosalie in a green sequined mini dress sitting side-saddle as her broom came to rest in front of me.

"Hey, you!" she sneered at me. I visibly blanched, and then she became smug. Figures. "I could give a shit less about what happens to the little humans who make up the town- but my sister Tanya was supposed to meet me here to pick up some supplies for the party going down tonight in Emerald City. Did you happen to make sure the road was clear before you parked your fucking house in the middle of Town Square?"

On instinct, I turned around. I knew from experience what I would find, and sure enough there was a pair of red patent leather stilettos attached to a pair of fishnet stocking clad feet. This could not end well. Glancing back at Rosalie, I swallowed hard and wondered what the hell I was going to do now.

It turns out that I didn't the chance to reply, because lo and behold my favorite pixie-turned-witch suddenly appeared and broke the silence.

"Wow Rose, looks like your sis finally got more wood than she could handle" Alice said with a smirk.

Rosalie finally stopped staring at me and met Alice's gaze. "That's cute shorty, real cute."

At this point I knew the score, and I knew that one way or another if I wanted to snap my mind out if this bizzaro dream land I needed to get my hands on those painful looking shoes- and fast. Taking advantage of Rosalie being distracted I ran over to Tanya's feet, and quickly removed the shoes. I took my stripper shoes off, shoved them in the basket, and strapped the red, deadly looking fuckers to my feet as fast as I could. Luckily my imagination was throwing me a bone and I managed to accomplish this without completely busting my ass.

"Hold up bitch- it's bad enough you land this heap on my sister, but there is no way I'm letting you get out of here with her Manolos. You can kiss that shit goodbye." Rose made to take a step toward me, but Alice being the quick little thing she is easily got in front of her.

"Leave it alone Rose- I can tell you right now how this will end. You will dive for her, I will intercept, and you will end up in roughly 30 pieces scattered in this square. Trust me, I've seen it." Alice crossed her arms defiantly, arched perfectly manicured brow, and continued; "At this moment there is nothing that you can do to bring another outcome. You need to get your ass back on you broom, fly home, and then you can live to try again another day."

I could see the inner war in Rosalie's mind as her expressions played across her face. In the end though, even in my imagination people knew not to bet against Alice. Exasperated and pissed, Rose once again hopped on her broom. She glanced at me over her shoulder and warned me once before she lifted off "Alice isn't going to be able to save you every time you know- I will get you!" And with that, she was gone.

Alice turned to face me, smiling. "Look, Bella, I'm gonna cut to the chase. You know the basics of what is going on- but nothing is exactly as it seems. A lot if the cliche's will be the same, but they don't always apply. For instance, it will do you good to keep those fabulous shoes on your feet, but no amount of heel clicking will get you home. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I gave Alice a hug. "Thank you Alice. I do have a few questions though."

"I would expect nothing less, Bella."

"What exactly will get me home?"

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not, or I wouldn't have asked" I huffed, trying not to get too annoyed.

"Bella, sweetie, this is your mind. The key lies within. I will help you, when I can, but ultimately this is _your_ journey. You and only you can get you out of this. Think about it. Originally this story was about self discovery and revelations- that hasn't changed. There is an aspect of your life that you are unhappy with, and you are the only one that can change it." At this, she smiled, twirled around, and grasped my hands firmly in hers. "Don't waste this Bella, and go with the flow. I will be here when you need me- but only when you really need me. Most of this you will have to figure out on your own. I see you have your basket, and with it from time to time that will be of help as well. Be strong, be brave, and above all else, be true to the young woman within. I'll see you along the way. I would suggest you start heading to the Emerald City. The answers you seek could very well have something to do with this party Rose was heading to. After all, you do have the shoes for it."

And with this, she was gone.

* * *

Without the munchkin fanfare I started my journey. I was starting to miss Edward. I knew deep down that this was foolish- as this was only in my head and that in itself was my only barrier to being in his arms, but I couldn't help it. Hopefully though, I'd meet him along the way.

As I walked I contemplated what Alice said. Self discovery and revelations were to be made before I could make my way back to the living- well, the mostly living. What was there to be discovered? I wasn't unhappy with myself, or my life, that I knew of. I was getting married to the man of my dreams. High school was done. I knew I would miss my parents after my change- but I had accepted that to be with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Charlie and Rene would understand- and if not then they would eventually accept that I was happy. I deserved this- _Edward_ deserved this.

"Lady, I know your Mamma didn't let you leave the house dressed like that." A southern drawl broke my reverie and garnered my full attention. Blushing, I turned my head to the sound of the voice, knowing full well who it belonged to before I saw. Jasper.

Sure enough, Jasper was perched on a post, bound by strong rope at his waist and feet. The blush crept further when I realized that he was attired in brown leather pants and a vest. Trying not to ogle, I paid more attention to my surroundings and finally took notice that the road I had been traveling while I was so lost in my thoughts has led me to a farm- crops, more importantly. My dear Jasper was the Scarecrow.

At this point I noticed that I have been slack jawed this whole time- much to Jasper's amusement. He cocked a brow at me while trying to contain the smirk on his face. "I could use a little help here, if you don't mind."

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I walked over to him and tried to find a way to let him down. I remembered then that I should have something in my basket to help, so sure enough as I peaked inside I found a pair of large gardening sheers. This would have to work. I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't slip and cut Jasper as well, then laughed aloud at the absurdity of it all. Seeing as this was my imagination, either a) Jasper would still be a vampire and remain unfazed, or b) I simply wouldn't allow myself to hurt him. Smiling, I made short work of freeing his feet and his waist.

"Sorry about that. My name is Bella, and you are?" I inquired, sticking out my hand.

Grinning, Jasper shook my hand firmly. "Jasper. Although I could call myself 'Lucky S.O.B.' for being the man to be able to see such a beautiful creature in such a sexy ass outfit." Noticing my discomfort at his bluntness, Jasper quickly released my hand and countered "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I often am so in touch with my feelings that I don't use my brain and just speak. Forgive me?"

I smiled at him and replied "There is nothing to forgive". I realized now that this journey was about to get interesting, and fast. "Jasper.."

"Yes?"

"I need to get to the Emerald City, and I have a strong hunch you do too. I'm pretty sure that there is something- or someone, that will benefit you as well. Care to escort me?"

"On one condition"

"And what's that?" I asked, wondering if the Jasper in my imagination was as gentlemanly as the one in real life.

"You let me carry you on my back- it will take us a year at the pace you were walking in those shoes" he laughed.

Smiling, I acquiesced, and we traveled further along the Yellow Brick Road.

* * *

Vampire or not, the Jasper of my imagination definitely had vampire speed. Before I knew it we were coming across a house with a man standing in front, still as a statue. As we got closer, I realized that this man had an unruly mane of bronze hair on his head. And he was topless.

I begged Jasper to let me down for two reasons- one I needed to verify that this was indeed my Edward, and two the sight of him regardless made my little ruffled panties wet. This happening while I was riding Jasper piggy-back could pose to be quite embarrassing. Jasper let me go and I rushed to Edward's side.

"Hello, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't move in the least to acknowledge me, however his eyes never left mine.

"Can you move?" I asked. His eyes seemed to focus on me more, but there was no movement. I could hear him start to make a noise- a guttural sound that did nothing to help the wetness pooling in my panties.

Looking in my basket I found a bottle of strawberry flavored massage oil. Laughing at the absurdity of it all, I decided what the hell. Squirting a little on my finger, I rubbed it on Edward's lips, then his jaw and neck. He started to move his lips back and forth, then darted his tongue across his lips.

"Jesus- that almost tastes as good as you look!" he moaned. "Care to help finish me off?"

"Excuse me?" I retorted, visibly taken aback by the words coming out of that sexy mouth. Edward had never been that forward with me before.

"Oiling me, my muscles are so cramped I can't move. Maybe that oil you just used could, erm, lube and loosen up these stiff joints?" Even with his eyebrows being frozen I could see the mischief within.

My imagination was trying to kill me. Death by innuendo. "Oh, yeah, sure. I'm Bella, by the way." I stuttered as I started rubbing his arms down. He was beginning to glisten under the sunlight. All this man was wearing was a pair of low slung blue jeans and a pair of what appeared to be Doc Martins.

"I'm Edward, pleasure to meet you." I wanted to correct him- to tell him the pleasure was all mine, but somehow I couldn't formulate the words. Instead I focused on his shoulders and back. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N..no, sorry, just wanted to make sure I oiled you down properly." Shit! Where had that just come from?

Edward laughed heartily. My hands started to reach the small of his back, and they paid attention in detail to the dimples on the top of his ass. Abruptly his laugh turned into a moan. I couldn't help but be smug. This smugness did not last, however, when I realized that I had to now turn and face him. His chest and amazing abs needed to be oiled down as well. Before I had the chance to get too nervous, or even completely meet his gaze, my concentration was broken by voices- Jasper & Alice's to be exact.

"Bella, why don't you let your new friend finish the job while you and I have a little chat?" Alice asked. To be truthful my nerves were welcoming the interruption. I handed the bottle of oil to Edward, who actually fucking winked at me when he took it from me, and walked over to Alice.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I exclaimed, giving her a hug. She hugged me back and led me away from the guys, and hopefully out of earshot.

"Bella, you need to remember where you are. Why are you so nervous?"

"Honestly Alice, I don't know" I answered softly, staring at my feet.

"You do remember that this is in your head, right?" She gently lifted my head so I could meet her gaze. "You cannot discover something if you are closed off to the journey. You have to be open and honest with yourself, darling Bella, if you are ever to return home. Now, what have we learned so far?"

"A topless Edward gets my girlie parts happy?" I cannot believe those words came out of my mouth. Apparently my imagination lacks a filter. Death by innuendo _and_ embarrassment.

"Silly Bella! Do not be embarrassed! It's only natural! You love him, and you are going to spend the rest of eternity with him, why not enjoy it?" Alice had a point, and a good one at that. It was then that things started to click.

Dorothy needed to realize that there was no place like home- but my freaky brain was telling me something different. I wanted Edward- _GOD_ I wanted him! I had always been embarrassed by how much I wanted him- still bring influenced by the thought that I wasn't good enough for him, especially physically. While I may consider myself plain, I needed to realize that he didn't see me that way at all. Even though his upbringing and fear of hurting me kept him from expressing it, he did desire me. I may not be able to understand it- but I knew it to be true. I needed to realize that it was not only okay, but _healthy_ to have these desires for him- and soon I would be able to act on them.

I shouldn't be afraid or embarrassed by my sexuality. I was going to be spending many, many years with my own personal Adonis, and I needed to wake the hell up and embrace the sensual goddess he sees in me. I could do this- and what better place to start in my mind? I should have come to this conclusion as soon as I first noticed my outfit- Sexy Bella needed to be embraced!

Pulling Alice into a tight hug, I thanked her for everything. "Alice, I know what my goal is, but that still doesn't help me get home- I know I need to not be embarrassed as easily as I am about sex, but without a nifty little mantra and some heel clicking, how am I going to get my ass home and put this new attitude in to action?"

"Bella, you are going to have to have some patience", Alice laughed. "Rome wasn't built in a day, and having an epiphany without putting your new found logic to use isn't going to get you anywhere any time soon. Get comfortable with all of this here, in your head, and you'll find the way home soon enough. Have fun, explore, and experience everything your imagination has to offer. I am going to take Jasper with me, and we will meet you at the party. Enjoy yourself, and enjoy that greased up man ogling your ass as well." I turned and noticed Edward staring at me, completely unabashed. Yes, I was going to have fun.

When I turned back around Alice and Jasper were already out of sight. I could, however, hear her laughing and goading Jasper. "Care to play with a little fire, Scarecrow?". They were gone now, and I was left to figure this out with Edward on my own.

* * *

After asking him to come with me to the Emerald City, Edward let me ride on his back as well- but this was a very different experience than running with Jasper. For one, I allowed myself to get much closer, and for two all that was separating my girlie parts from the muscled man beneath them was simply my underwear. He was topless so his cool, hard back was grinding into me with every step he took. I had no doubt that he knew this- and he knew about the delicious friction the top of his jeans would give me from time to time as they grazed my very sensitive core. _Fuck I wanted him!!!_

We talked while we ran. Never about anything serious, and we kept everything to a light banter. I flirted mercilessly, licking him on his neck from time to time. Being the coward that I was well aware that the reason I was able to accomplish this was because I was not facing him. If his eyes bore into mine I would lose all my momentum. Speaking of cowards..

I kept seeing something in my peripheral vision- like someone was running along side us under the cover of the forest. Eventually Edward noticed this as well, and slowly came to a halt. "Stay on my back" he whispered. "I don't need you wandering off in case we need to get away."

I knew what was coming, but I let him play the protective role. The Edward in my imagination seemed loved it as much as the Edward in real life- and I could deny him nothing. "Whatever you say, sexy" I breathed into his neck. I knew I was being brazen, but I wanted to be. I was satisfied with the way his breathing hitched, and then I ground myself against him under the premise of adjusting myself. He growled. Before he could chastise me, however, Emmett stepped out of the shadows.

"What brings you here?" Emmett asked, blocking our path.

"We mean no harm, just passing through" Edward replied. I was silently imploring my imagination not to make this into a male pissing contest- hopefully it would oblige.

"Is that so? Where are you heading?"

"I'm escorting this young lady to the party tonight at Emerald City."

"Wait- fuck, _the_ party tonight?" Emmett asked, his demeanor changing from aggressive to neutral.

Edward smiled- I'm talking about a 'shit eating grin smile'. The 'hand in the cookie jar' kind of smile. "Yes, that'd be the one."

I released my hold on Edward at this point, and walked beside him, taking his hand in mine. He tried to act like this didn't have any effect on him, but I heard the way his breathing deepened. "Would you like to come with us?" I asked, not bothering to get Edward's permission. His mouth set in a tight line.

"Well, hon, with you dressed like that I would love to follow you, but I don't think your friend here would appreciate me staring at that ass of yours all the way there- not to mention one usually has to have a date for these sort of things, and I've yet to meet someone around here that is worth getting up the balls to ask to such a thing. No offense of course, if you weren't with your friend over here I'd be trying to get up the courage to ask you myself."

"None taken-" before I could continue I was interrupted by a very pissed off Rosalie.

"I knew I would find you without your little protector" she screamed, landing on her broom right in front of me. "Now, you are going to give me back my fucking Manolos, right goddamn now!" I could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. I repressed the urge to laugh. Normally this kind of confrontation with Rosalie might scare me, but we were in my freaky brain, and therefore playing by my rules. She'd get over it. Before I could reply Emmett spoke up.

"Holy shit, you are a fine specimen of ass! I don't know why you are using up all this energy bitching about a pair of shoes, when I can think of many ways this aggression would be- better suited." Emmett said, wagging his eyebrows. Even my mind would not deny Emmet his lack of filter.

Edward and I looked at each other, trying to believe what we were seeing, and trying to keep from laughing when Rosalie replied. "I can think of better uses of that tongue of yours as well- so shut the fuck up with this pick up line bullshit and hop on." After Emmett was behind her on her broom she glared at me. "You better hope this jack ass has some stamina- because when I'm done with him we will pick this up where we left off." And with that, they were gone.

Quick exits seemed to be a reoccurring theme around here.

* * *

Before I could speak, Edward pulled me to him. "Bella, be really still- I want to try something." Before I could dwell on my feeling of deja-vu, Edward kissed me. This wasn't one of the chaste kisses I was used to though- this was raw, primal, like my lips were oxygen and he couldn't breathe.

As per usual my arms flew around his neck. He didn't stop though. His hands reached down and cupped my ass- squeezing gently. I gasped, and leaned into him more, grinding against his groin. Finally he broke the kiss, placing his forehead against mine, but his hands kept expertly kneading my ass. "You know, there were a couple of places that I neglected to oil up- and these are places are still, how can I put this, _stiff_." There goes that innuendo again.

I swallowed loudly and attempted to speak- reminding myself that there was nothing to be scared of, no repercussions to shame me. "That's nice, Edward. I can think of a couple of places that are wet and well lubed- since it took a whole bottle for all your other muscles." I said softly, then willed myself to look into his eyes. I saw desire reflected there- plain and deep. God I wanted him- and I knew that he wanted me too. The main difference between this and real life is that in my imagination Edward would indeed act on his desires. I would make him mine.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation right now, I am not going to take you right here on this path. I may be a heartless bastard at times, but you deserve more. Patience little one- and hold on tight. I plan on giving you one hell of a fucking ride." Before I could speak he scooped me back up and I was again attached to his back. We were flying- faster than Edward in real life has ever run- but I wasn't dizzy at all, well, not dizzy from the run anyway. As we ran his hand kneaded my thighs. I moaned aloud the whole way.

* * *

Finally, we were at Emerald City. It wasn't what I expected, not at all. It appeared to be a club of some sort. As we walked to the door I gave my name, and we were allowed in.

Once inside I was drowning in sights and smells I never thought I could imagine. This was a sex club- a swingers club, Studio 54 on crack. I finally realized I was still attached to Edward, and I was trembling. He gently set me down, grabbed my hand, and lead me down a small hallway. He was looking for space to be alone with me.

At the end of the hall there was a room that appeared to have not been used yet this evening. Wordlessly he led me to the bed. He sat down first and pulled me to stand between his knees. Kissing my thighs he unclasped my garters, one by one- fingers ghosting on my flesh. I couldn't speak, hell I could barely breathe. Finally after all my garters were undone he helped me step out of my underwear. Interestingly enough- he left my stockings and shoes on. I knew these heels would come in handy.

He turned me then, and unzipped the side of my dress. He then reached up and untied the halter. As the fabric pooled at my feet he released my breasts from my bra. Slowly, he turned me back again to face him. Edward kissed my navel, his hands once again rubbing and cupping my ass. I couldn't control the moans coming from me anymore. I needed him- I craved him.

Without waring he pushed me back, allowing himself to stand. Slowly he undressed himself- finally naked before me. A naked Edward was a sight to behold. I had no idea how his large cock was going to fit inside my virginal pussy- but I couldn't wait to find out.

"Let's see what kind of goodies we have on our basket, shall we?" Edward asked, picking up my long forgotten basket off of the floor. "My my, what do we have here? I wasn't aware that you brought any pets"

My curiosity was piqued as I peered inside the basket. There, on top of a pile of assorted sexual goodies that were not there the last time the lip was opened, was a rabbit vibrator- which my freaky brain labeled as "Triple Oscillation and Titillatingly Orgasmic", or TOTO, for short. My imagination hates me. Before I could begin to feel ashamed Edward laid me on the bed, kissing my deeply. I heard the faint humming sound of my "pet" being turned on. I was wetter than I had ever been in my entire life. Edward was going to fuck me with a toy. Dear sweet Jesus, regardless of the manner I was going to be _fucked_ by Edward Cullen!

Slowly he ran the tip of the toy up and down my slit. I had masturbated before, but never with a toy. My eyes rolled back, sweat beginning to glisten off of me and I arched myself up to get firmer contact. He teased me mercilessly. Every inch I moved forward he moved back- determined to be in control. How long this lasted I don't know, but if I didn't get some release I was going to die.

"Edward, _please_" I begged.

"Please what, Bella?" I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Please help me."

"Help you how, love?" I can't believe this sonofabitch was going to play dumb. I them remembered conversations with Alice, I had to take charge.

"Goddammit Edward! Help me fucking cum! Either use the fucking toy, your dick, your hands, your tongue, something! So help me GOD if you keep me this pent up any more I will take the fucking toy and give myself multiple fucking orgasms that you won't be a part of!" As the words flew out of my mouth I knew I had my revelation. My journey of self discovery was indeed over. However, my imagination was not inclined to leave me hanging, so to speak. Maybe it was it's guilt over trying to kill me.

Finally I looked at Edward, not caring what his expression was. I needed to cum, and I needed it now. I was tired of being repressed. I can understand his wish of waiting until marriage for the actual deed, but so help me God this man was either going to assist in helping me release some tension or he was going to get the hell out of my way. There was nothing wrong about being so turned on by the sexy ass man that you love so much it hurts. I was done feeling guilty.

Edward smiled, then kissed me deeply. During our kiss I felt him insert the rabbit inside me slowly. Luckily my imagination spared me the torment of the pain from my hymen, because inside my fantasy this was not an issue. I heard him push a button and all of a sudden not only was my new best friend (sorry Alice!) vibrating, but the head was rotating too. I couldn't control the spasms of pleasure that ripped through me. I cried out violently over and over again. I had yet to ever feel something this intense before, and my sanity was doubting I could handle it.

Fuck my sanity. I let it fall to the wayside.

Once fully sheathed inside me I felt the 'ears' of the rabbit on my clit. I was screaming now. Praying to God, Edward, Jesus, anyone who would listen. One orgasm bled into another and I didn't know my own name anymore, nor did I care. I glanced at Edward and I noticed he was stroking himself with the hand that wasn't controlling the best thing ever invented. His jaw was tense. I knew I was affecting him, and I knew he was close.

"Edward, I'm going to cum again! Please, please cum with me!" My voice broke and I was flying again. I could hear noises falling from his sweet lips, but I couldn't comprehend them- nor, selfishly, did I really want to. Actions spoke so much more than words and the Edward in my head was giving into me at some level. After Edward's orgasm finished he swiftly removed the toy, and replaced it with his tongue. He licked me clean, and then held me in his arms like the blubbering mess I was. I couldn't speak. Tears of relief, love and joy fell freely down my face.

Home is love, and love is Edward- and fuck me if there was no place like home.

"Bella... Bella, love, are you okay?" he whispered frantically in my ear.

'Of course I am, you silly boy!' I thought, but the words didn't reach my mouth. I was too far gone. Le petit mort indeed.

"Bella, Bella, love, come back to me..."

* * *

"Bella, Bella, love, come back to me..." Edward cried over and over. I tried to open my eyes and then I felt it. My head felt like Emmett used me for a bat in baseball. I knew I was back in the real world.

I tried wiggling my fingers, my toes, anything. I could hear Alice informing the family that I would awake any moment. I tried to fight the fog over-ruling my brain and finally I felt it give a bit, it was enough though. I opened my eyes and could only see lights and shapes. My tongue was heavy, and I had a serious case of cotton mouth. Sensing this, Alice brought a straw to my lips and I drank greedily. The cold water was euphoric in my mouth and then my throat.

Finally I could focus and I saw my Edward looking at me. I smiled- or at least tried to. I knew if he was capable of producing tears his face would be soaked.

"You came back" he stated simply.

"I always will" I replied. Nothing else needed to be said.

_

* * *

_

_2 Months Later_

We did it. We finally got married! I am Mrs. Edward fucking Cullen now!

Sitting here in the bathroom in the house on Isle Esme, I can't help but reflect on the last couple of weeks and how far (and how may times I'd) come. Edward was so attentive to my needs, as soon as Carlisle released me from his care. I ended up with a concussion and a hairline fracture on my skull. It could have been worse- and would have been had Seth not taken the brunt of the impact. I owe him once again for my life.

I never spoke to Edward about my escape to Oz- it wasn't that I didn't want to, there just wasn't a need. Edward, while still staunch on waiting until marriage, was suddenly more than willing to help me out- if you catch my drift. I daydreamed about all of the nights we have spent since while I dug through my suitcase for the bag Alice designated for my wedding night. Finally I found it, with a note attached:

_Bella,_

_I am so proud of you! I knew you had it in you to help Edward remove that prude stick from out of his ass! (ha!)_

_Inside this bag you'll find everything you need for tonight. There's lotions, creams, lingerie, etc._

_Ah, and last but certainly not least- your wedding night wouldn't be complete without Toto, too! ;-)_

_Love,_

_Alice_

Ripping the bag open I dug through the bottom, and sure enough, there was the rabbit- sitting on top of a pair of red Monolos. I dropped it and backed away from the counter when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Bella, you really shouldn't be surprised. You do remember that you talk in your sleep, right? I don't think I can watch _Wizard of Oz_ without a hard on again" he smirked.

I'll be damned.


End file.
